


Tears

by RumiAnn



Series: Are you Readyyy? [1]
Category: Readyyy! Project (Video Game)
Genre: Life b4 becoming a producer, Minor Character Death, Other, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumiAnn/pseuds/RumiAnn
Summary: Nana was never the type to give up nor the type to cry over something, but at times, some things are unavoidable.





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Readyyy! Server's OC creators are the best. We all know Nana is the cheery type, now its time for some angst and drama.

When she was 6, Nana didn't interact much with anyone. She had no recollection of what happened in her life for the past few years. She was told that she had been in the orphanage since she was born, but why couldn't she remember anything about it? Her heart felt so empty, its as if she's missing something important in her life. She would stare at the locket she kept with her and thought 'Why does looking at this feels so painful?'. At times, she would start humming an unknown tune, and she would realize how her brother went stiff after listening to it. From that moment on, she knew he was keeping something away from her.

Around the age 10, her class is having a parents and teachers day. She couldn't help but to feel lonely. Her friend, Ryou, would stay by her side to accompany her until its time for them to go home. On the way back, Ryou would try lightened up the atmosphere by making jokes or talking about something interesting. She would smile and laugh along, but she couldn't help but to glance at her brother's grim expression. They didn't talk to each other for the whole day.

She was 12 when she confronted him about this. The older twin, Kana, refused to talk about it, saying its for her own sake. She doesn't understand why. From the start, she knew he had been keeping something from her. Something important related to their parents. After a while, she gave up and thats when Kana revealed that they have an aunt living in France. The word aunt somehow triggered something in front of her, and that day, was the first time she had a panic attack. Kana never spoke to her about this anymore.

On her last year of middle school, she was scouted to join the Dear Production idol agency. She decided to accept the offer and decided to save the earnings she got for the future. But she had to pay the price by living separately from her brother. Her brother had told her its okay, as long as she take care of herself. "It's not like we wont see each other at school," he said. Nana could only nod and start to question her decisions.

By the end of high school, exactly at the age of 18, the truth was revealed to her.

 _Plane crash_  
On their way to their aunt's place  
Her parents did not survive  
She lost her memories due to the traumatic event

She never cried so much in her life until that day. And she knew better than just to mourn. She needs to move on, for them.

Soon after receiving a college offer, she decided to quit her job of being an idol. Most of the idols she debuted with had either graduated or move out of the share house. She too had rented a place for her and her brother to live in, but they cant forever rely on their limited amount of money and their aunt's help, so she offered herself to work with Dear Production as a producer.

She didn't know what she had signed herself up for.

\-----

"Hey Hachiko-san, what are you doing here alone? Its cold outside." Hibiki called out to her, a blanket in hand.

She turns around and see that almost everyone are outside, smiles on their face.

"You had been outside for an hour now, so we couldn't help but to worry. Are you okay?" Hiyori asked.

Nana stares at him for a second, before giving him her signature smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go back inside okay? I don't want you children to get sick~"

Never in her life had she been more grateful than this. And she would never trade them for anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing skills are rusty but Im still dropping this in AO3 wwww


End file.
